1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating valve for a pressure cooker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of operating valves for pressure cookers are already known. These known types include in particular rotary valves in which a movable body is designed in the form of a cap, the internal face of the cap end-wall being provided with a central cone-point valve pintle. When the valve is in the operating position, the pintle rests freely on the steam discharge nozzle of the pressure cooker.
In certain designs, the interior of the movable valve body is provided with a ballast weight so arranged that the center of gravity of the movable body is located beneath the valve pintle.
Moreover, the movable valve body is provided with one or a number of lateral openings for the release of steam.
When the pressure of the cooking vapor formed within the pressure cooker attains the desired value, the pintle of the movable valve body is lifted from the upper end of the discharge nozzle, thus allowing the vapor to escape to the exterior of the movable valve body. The valve thus maintains a substantially constant pressure within the pressure cooker.
In known designs which correspond to the structure described in the foregoing, the escape of steam causes rotation of the movable body, thus producing noise which many users find objectionable.
The aim of the present invention is to overcome this disadvantage by providing a relief valve which remains motionless during operation while at the same time ensuring the high standard of operational safety which is achieved by rotary valves.